The development of a safe and effective HIV-1 vaccine is one of the highest priorities of the scientific community working on the HIV-1 epidemic. While anti-retroviral treatment (ART) has dramatically prolonged the lives of HIV-1 infected patients, ART is not routinely available in developing countries.